


make this feel like home

by sunsetveins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Making Up, Niall Ships It, Sappy, and, and this is the make up, except there is barely any angst at all, harry and louis are saps, niall loves them both and wants the best for them, they broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: Louis comes home on a Thursday afternoon.or the one where Louis and Harry broke up a year ago, but then Louis shows up at Harry's front door.





	make this feel like home

Louis comes home on a Thursday afternoon. 

The first thing Harry notices is that his hair is wet and falling into his eyes. The second is that he’s trembling. Both of these things are sights that Harry has seen many times before, but it knocks the breath out of him all the same.

The thing is, Louis is always beautiful. It always struck Harry as unfair, because no one else stood a chance if they were up against Louis. He’d always win, even if he was covered in mud and smelled like he’d played ten footie games without showering. Next to Louis, even on his worst of days, no one could compare. The same is true in that exact moment, red rimmed eyes and soaked through clothes and all. Louis Tomlinson is beautiful.

He stands in front of Harry and his jaw is clenched tight. If you were to ask him, Harry would say he’s probably doing it in an effort not to cry. Louis has always tried so hard to put on a brave face. Harry wouldn’t put it past him to do so even then, when their entire future hangs in the balance. Louis is nothing if not stubborn.

Harry doesn’t dare to breathe in the moments between Louis walking in the front door and him opening his mouth to finally speak. That’s the excuse he uses when he has to explain to Niall why he gasped as soon as he heard Louis’ voice for the first time in over a year. Niall only laughs and pretends to believe him. Harry is nothing if not hopelessly in love with Louis. 

“I love you,” is what Louis says, voice as shaky as his hands. Harry swears that his heart stops beating, if only for a mere second. 

“Hazza,” Louis says again, when Harry has failed to say anything for a solid fifty seconds, “I love you.”

“You do?” Harry asks, and it’s a silly question. The look of utter disbelief painted across Louis’ beautiful face tells Harry that much, but it’s been a year since Harry has heard those words. It’s been even longer since Louis has actually meant them wholeheartedly. He believes he’s entitled to ask silly questions.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis murmurs, quiet and sad. “What have I done?”

And there are a million things Harry could say to that. He’s agonized over that very question for longer than he’s sure Louis has been asking it. He could spill every thought he’s ever had pertaining to that question right now, and he’s sure Louis would just stand there and listen to him. He knows that Louis would take every verbal hit that Harry could throw his way, because it’s obvious to Harry in that moment that Louis thinks _\- knows -_ that he would deserve it. 

Harry doesn’t tell Louis anything that he probably deserves to hear. Instead, he tells Louis what he wants to tell him. He tells Louis what he’s been waiting to tell him for over a year. He tells Louis the obvious answer, the only one that really matters now.

“You came home, Louis.”

Louis’ hair is still soaking wet, and his eyes are still red. His hands haven’t stopped shaking and he’s dripping all over the floor. There’s a storm raging outside the door he walked through to stand where he’s stood right then. All of these are things that Harry has noticed, but they all fade into the background as a smile as brilliant and blinding as the sun lights up Louis’ face. The way his eyes crinkle when he smiles still makes Harry’s heart skip a beat. 

Louis shakes his head, smiling that beautiful smile and rubbing his shaking hands together. He looks down for only a moment before looking up at Harry with the fondest look on his face that Harry has ever seen.

“That I did, Curly,” he says, almost like he can’t believe it. “That I did.”

-

Several days later, Niall will ask what happened when Louis showed up at Harry’s door. He’ll be beaming with a pride he’s only ever had for Louis and Harry, and the former will smile just as wide as he had when Harry spoke the words when he answers him.

“I came home, Ni,” he’ll say, and he’ll squeeze Harry’s hand as he does. The younger will look down at his lap with a grin.

Niall will shake his head at them and laugh, and they’ll both know he means only the best when he says, “Couple a’ saps, is what you two are. I can’t believe I’m gonna have to put up with you again.”

And as Niall goes to leave that day, he’ll pull Louis into a hug and whisper, “Glad you found your way home, mate. Happy for ya. Don’t lose your way again, yeah?”

“I won’t,” Louis will reply, gaze locked on Harry from over Niall’s shoulder. He’ll mean it.


End file.
